User blog:Alchimous/Ramblings
This is just me writing, I'm not going to make it all pretty, however it comes out is how it'll be. This will almost definitely not follow any sort of format. Teleportation and You There are three known nexuses used for teleportation and numerous ways to use them. The three known nexuses are, in order of ease of forming a matrix to connect through it, abyssal space, the void, and the associated plane's moon. The reasons for the difficulties are not fully understood and a number of potential reasons have been presented for the various nexuses. The most popular theories for the void include it's extreme distance, inherent destructive nature, and proximity to the core of the infernal realms, which is believed to be situated in the void itself. Using a moon as a nexus raises the opposite issues, in this regard; it is often extremely close, in relativistic terms, to the plane and difficult to focus a matrix through it. Lunar matrices are also often more unstable than void-based matrices, due to the weak resonance of all known lunar bodies. For intra-planar use, abyssal space is most often used to facilitate transportation, the widely used Lodestone network is based on this nexus. This is inefficient, as routing matrices through abyssal space appears to at times cause the user to become "entangled" and require them to reconnect to the matrix. Lunar matrices are exclusively limited to intra-planar use, due again to the difficulty to focus a matrix through it and it's incredibly weak resonance. Unlike lunar matrices, however abyssal matrices can be used to focus inter-planar matrices. For the most stable inter-planar matrices, it is highly recommended that the void is used. Most any established matrix through the void will continue to function indefinitely, with few known exceptions. Teleportation is most often prevented by sealing off connections from the areas to one or more of these nexuses. This can be counteracted by establishing a secured connection to the nexus of your choice, most often by weaving an enchantment into a crystal, such as a valuable gem, to create a liminal bridge, connecting it's location to the nexus. There are no known ways to create a stable liminal bridge, all such bridges are prone to degradation, most likely due to the stress of bridging two disparate planes together through a singular focus. There has been no known research into the use of multiple foci to create stable liminal bridges. Ways the Nexuses have been used Abyssal *Standard teleportation **most teleportations sealed in jewelry/tablets *Lodestones *Entering pocket dimensions from outside its true entrance Lunar *Moonclan teleportation *Possibly Elven teleportation Void *Ancient teleportation **Wilderness Obelisks *World Gate **Fairy Rings *Demonic Summoning Questions without answers *Could a god of any tier other than Elder survive being inside a star? Armadyl survived being in a gas giant. *What do the Elder Gods know? It can't be everything, otherwise they wouldn't come back to destroy Gielinor. *Is the Harmony of Runes correct? If so, how does the astral rune fit in? *How old is Gielinor? The first planets? *What created the Elder Gods? *Are there any worlds that have technology that is advanced beyond anything currently in-game? *Did the druids in Druidic Ritual actually contact Guthix? *Are Ice Warriors and the Ice Queen Ice Sprites? *Is a teleport without a nexus possible? Would it have an effect similar to slow teleporting? *Is there anything in the afterlife itself that prevents souls from coming back, premanently? This has been implied, but no explanation has been given. *At what point during the transition from life to afterlife do souls leave the plane they were on? *Would a world that had too much energy but otherwise intact(similar to how we know the Naragi Homeworld) be considered imperfect by the Elder Gods? *Do Magic trees need light to grow? Does the light they produce suffice for this? *What is prayer energy? Is it associated with gods or are they just taking credit for it? The Adventurer is supposed to be (nearly)immune to god magic, if they are the source of prayer why does it affect the Adventurer? *There seem to be two other sets of "runes". One appears to originate with demons, where is the other from? It was used by Saradomin and has been inscribed on rune essence by the Runecrafting Guild. It can also be found on a number of hanging lights in the Taverley Dungeon, perhaps others. *Why in the world does Draynor Village have a sewer? It's next to an ocean! *What purpose did Tarn Razorlor's dungeon serve? It was a self contained temple-like area fitted with traps, with gnomish food located in it. *Where is the Grand Library? It seems a distinctive entity, unrelated to the Elven Undercity. It also evidentally contains books to as recently as 200 years ago, with the implication that far older is inside. *Why was the Underground Pass even created? It seems to date to at least the third age, and Elves do not like it. Why was the well created? Why there? *Where did Augrum travel to? How did he determine that Lumbridge Swamp was corrupted? Why do Wall Beasts still exist if it is dead? *Why is a random shed in Lumbridge Swamp linked to Gielinor's moon? Do the Fairies care that their shed is being used by Leprechauns to store infinite amounts of farming equipment? *What are the elemental obelisks? Who created them? Why does it seem as if a group stumbled upon the ones in the Taverley dungeon later and harnessed them? *Does the lava crystals that grow on the underside of the Elder Kiln retain their power if removed from the Kiln? *Do the "Myriad" refered to Juna mean a specific species, or Elves? Myriad itself is a word that defines to "a countless or extremely great number." Did they also harness crystal magic? *Could the Guthix statue the Ascended are building actually become sentient? *Why do species from other planes come to Zanaris to trade? How do they reach it if Zanaris requires "fairy magic" to enter? *How is the Dramen tree related to fairies... at all? Is it a tree from Zanaris? Why can't any other examples of it be seen there, then? *To what extent to auras exist? Are our sins visible in them, as the Sin Seer seems to imply? Should she be acknowledged? *What are the named of the various lakes and waterways in game that have no name? *What does Vampyre taste like? Would it be safe to eat? *What would happen if you teleblocked an instance of a spell, like a teleport tablet, and not the person who uses the tablet? *Does teleporting have a relation to the Anima Mundi? It seems that having it weakened or severed makes it more difficult to teleport. Herbal Remedies A collection of notes I've made about various herbs. Guam Caffeine shot Marrentil Immunobooster Tarromin Promotes growth Harralander Regenerative properties Ranarr Weedlike, hallucinagenic Toadflax Another growth potion of sorts, but one that promotes more stringy, flexible muscles. Its use is primarily found in agility potions. Otherwise, it allows the body to survive the strange contortions of a goblin, allowing the body's muscles to contort as needed. Its use in Saradomin Brews allows the muscles to loosen up, thereby weakening the user, yet allowing them greater mobility. It also has subtle immune-system beneficiary abilities brought out by coconut milk. Spiritweed Weedlike, gives visions Irit A herb thats heightens frontal lobe activity and awareness, and also has very powerful innate immune-system benefits. Its use in super-attack potions is testament to the heightened activity in the frontal lobe, keeping the consumer alert and focused, under control. In the plethora of anti-poison potions it's used for, it holds testament to building a stronger immune system. The herbs peculiar smell does not mix well with onions, creating a terrible odor used in stench potions. Burning the herb would be an effective bug repellent. Wergali A herb that focuses hand-eye coordination of the user. The heightening-effects of this herb are felt when one partakes in activities that offer little room for error, and often correspond with the working of small objects. It makes for excellent use in assisting delicate crafstmanship operations. Avantoe Calming, helps clear mind Kwuarm This herb serves as a sort of mega-steroid. Like tarromin, it is a growth substance that increases muscle mass, albeit to a substantial degree. It is also a herb to be used with delicate attention- Abuse of the herb can lead to intoxication. Strong concentrations of the herb with other substances can result in a vile poison that only needs to get into the bloodstream to inflict long-term pain. Snapdragon Extensive Regenerative Cadantine A herb that acts as a powerful morphine, invigorating the body while also allowing for the body to cope with injuries. It effectively acts as an adrenal support, especially in tandem with white berries. Lantadyme Magic, Protection Dwarf Weed Strength stimulant. Torstol Toxic, addictive, strength enhancer Fellstalk Similar to Ranarr Weed, the Fellstalk produces near-identical effects, albeit in lesser degree and over a longer period of time. It is also significantly rarer and more delicate Goutweed This herb is still fairly ambiguous and unknown to humans. Primarily harvested and used by trolls as “spices”, it seems to be a capable food additive. Whether or not it would entice other beings in a similar way is questionable. The herb also seems capable of allowing psychological bonds - The only other recorded use outside of troll country was a potion made to link two minds as they slept, allowing them to share a place in the dream realm. It's Dangerous to go Alone Take these. *http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Bone_Tree_%283.5e_Environment%29 Bone Trees Category:Blog posts